Hi Hi Kirby Ami Yumi
Hi Hi Kirby Ami Yumi is a Cartoon. It is a spin-off of the two hit cartoons, Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi and Kirby & Yoshi. Though a spin-off of those two shows, it also features characters from other shows like Uglydolls (Wage, Babo, Ox, Icebat, Mr. Kasoogi, and Tray), Powerpuff Girls (Bubbles), Adventure Time (Jake), Gogo's Crazy Bones (Mosh), The Amazing World Of Gumball (Gumball), and U.B. Funkeys (U.B.) which makes this the biggest crossover CN Show ever. The series evolves around Ami Onuki, Yumi Yoshiruma, Kirby Wazoski, Yoshi Wazoski, and others getting into various situations such as fighting an evil and powerful villian, someone stole my item, ect. However, some characters like Kaz, Julie, The Girl's Cats, Tiff, Tuff, Finn, Princess Bubblegum, Ice King, Nasako, Sato, Darwin, Anais, Nicole, Richard, Deuce, Nuke & Wags do not appear at all and/or become mentioned over time. Although the pilot and first 6 episodes aired on Cartoon Network, any future new episodes and reruns of older episodes will air on the Gannon X channel. The sneak peak premiered on Cartoon Network, 4KidsTV, and Gannon X Channel on May 24, 2012, while the series premiered on July 1, 2012. It is among one of the most popular Cartoon Network shows with Adventure Time, The Amazing World of Gumball, and Reagular Show. The show also aired in Japan on Cartoon Nework & Tokyo TV. It was originally intended to air on swim's block "Toonami", but premiered on Cartoon Network instead. Episodes :Main article: Hi Hi Kirby Ami Yumi/List Of Episodes 52 episodes, 8 specials, a Holiday series with 2 episodes, 1 theatrical film, and 1 TV movie have aired. The series's rating ranges from TV-PG to TV-PG-V or TV-PG-L. Characters Main *Ami Onuki: the older one of the 4-O is depicted as a peppy, optimistic, and cute girl with pink coloured hair and eyes. She favors bubblegum pop and wears a 1960's go-go dress, also sporting a flower in her hair and white knee-high go-go boots. As the optimist, Ami always looks on the bright side of things and finds a solution to every situation. Her main signature color is pink. But her favourite colour is rainbow. *Yumi Yoshimura: the younger of the 4-O, is depicted as a cynical, sarcastic punk rocker with purple hair and blue eyes. She dresses in a heavy metal/grunge/goth style with studded necklaces and bracelets, a light purple T-shirt with a skull that has the same facial expressions as she does, a black miniskirt, purple bike shorts, and black army boots. Her main signature colour is purple. *Kirby Wazoski: the small one of the 4-O is depicted as a epic, cool, and cute puffball with a bald head but however, he dosen't care if he's bald. he says "Bald is Bold". He is seen wearing nothing but red shoes. His main signature colour is pink (Like Ami). *Yoshi Wazoski: the dino one of the 4-O is depicted as a helpful, friendly, and cute dino with no hair. He is seen wearing nothing but some brown shoes. but somehow he kinda has a problem with eggs, and fears he thinks is a female. but he still takes care of his eggs. His main signature colour is green. *Wage: A very hard worker he works at the Cartooniverse Shop n' Slop. His main signature colour is orange. *Babo: A blue plucky fellow who eats cookies and says "Wat Dat?". His main signature colour is blue. *Bubbles: a cute and sensitive powerpuff girl. Her personality ingredient is sugar, she has short blonde hair in two pigtails. Her main signature color is blue. *Jake: A dog who is Finn's best friend. He's 28 years old and has strechty powers. His main signature colour is Yellow. *Mosh: A humble fellow who wants to be everyone's friend. He has a Magic Smile. His main signature colour is Lime Green. *Gumball: A troublesome 12-year-old male cat who repeatedly does idiotic things but never learns his lesson. He can get angry sometimes. Despite his rambunctious behavior, he can be loyal, serious and often kind-hearted. Like the Wattersons, he talks softly. His main signature colour is aqua. *U.B.: A white Funkey who hangs out with his friends: Deuce, Nuke, & Wags. his main signature color is white. *Steve: A fellow from one of the world's popularist game: Minecraft. He helps Mosh & Gumball with the switchbox. his man signature color is Cyan, dark blue, or brown. Minor *Captain Quark: A captain who is from Rachet & Clank. *Philosaptor: A dino fisrt discovered in Kirby & Yoshi's Attic. More to come! Gallery Ami.png|Ami Yumi.png|Yumi Kirby-1.png|Kirby Yoshi.png|Yoshi Wage.png|Wage Babo.png|Babo Jake.png|Jake Mosh.png|Mosh Gumball.png|Gumball U.B..png|U.B. minecraft-steve_3892071.jpg|Steve Screen Shot 2013-06-10 at 1.40.21 PM.png|Brody Fox Video Games Hi Hi Kirby Ami Yumi: The Video Game Hi Hi Kirby Ami Yumi at the 2016 Rio Oylimpic Games DVD releases These are DVDs with HHKAY episodes. Trivia *One of the creators joked if the title was called "2 Girls, 2 Boys". Category:Cartoons Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:Awesome! Category:Crossover Television series Category:Crossovers Category:TV Series Category:Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi